This invention relates to a spray type combustion device for combusting a liquid fuel such as kerosene, light oil, gasoline which device is usable in a passenger compartment heating device of vehicles etc.
In connection with liquid fuel combustion devices, spray type combustion devices are known in which a liquid fuel such as kerosene, light oil or gasoline is injected through a fuel injection nozzle to be sprayed into a combustion chamber. The thus atomized liquid fuel is mixed with air in the combustion chamber and then combusted therein to generate heat for heating the inside of a passenger compartment of a vehicle.